


Is It Okay?

by flamingdongsaeng



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Realistic, Slice of Life, Translated, idk i felt like writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingdongsaeng/pseuds/flamingdongsaeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Jongin realize that it's okay to hold hands. Story told from Kyungsoo's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is translated from an anonymous work posted periodically on my college's confession site, written on my dialect. The working title is also the same. *The story is not mine* This is supposedly based on a TRUE STORY. So enjoy. 
> 
> Regards to Steban and Ian(original names of the story)!

 

**Prologue**

* * *

 

Yes, we’re both men  
We grew up together, almost at the same time  
We were classmates since middle school and high school  
I let you copy my homework and on exams  
Were we ever caught? Nearly, but not quite  
We were together until we were in college  
We dated at the same time  
Oh how many times were we rejected?  
Two, three? I’ve lost count already  
We played ball, played computer games  
Together. Always together.  
We even drank and went to clubs sometimes  
Always together  
All of these memories just came passing by us  
A distinct blur of times that was happy, but not quite  
But that one time when you confessed to me  
I will not forget  
For it was all clear to me  
A realization that woke me up in a drifting dream  
I was so happy beyond words  
Because I loved you since  
If you only knew

There were times where we would stare at each other  
Eye to eye, for what seemed like ages  
I read your eyes, those beautiful eyes, of what you wanted to say  
You’re sad, as if everything was crumbling beneath your feet  
There’s something missing, there’s something wrong  
It seemed like ages when you tore your gaze off mine  
But I still found myself thinking of the possible reason  
For the lack of glint in your bright, bright eyes  
I would ask, “What’s the matter?”  
“I don’t really know.” A vague response  
There came a point in time when we attended a friend’s birthday party  
Drinks were served  
I wasn’t drunk  
You weren’t drunk (probably)  
You held my hand from under the table  
You didn’t let go  
I didn’t too  
I waited  
Until you squeezed my hand  
I squeezed back  
Again, our gazes met while our friends were having fun drinking (Sehun was wasted)  
At that time, happiness was all I saw in your eyes  
That spark in your eyes that I missed seeing  
We went back home together, that late night  
We were walking down the street at one in the morning  
We weren’t talking and the silence was uncompanionable  
It was awkward  
You said, “Wait.”  
I stopped abruptly, and I looked at you straight in the eye  
“Is it okay?” A follow-up  
“Of course you fuckin’ bastard!” I said

I hope this will last  
If this won’t work out someday  
I think I’ll lose it  
I can’t bear to lose a friend that I coincidentally love

Let’s take care of each other  
Let’s not waste what we have right now  
If not, I will fucking kill you with my bare hands


End file.
